Sakura Love
by Zephra85
Summary: With the changing of the seasons, the King of Games asks his partner questions… Warning: Shounen ai fic, Yami/Yugi. *EDIT* Updated, with proper grammar, some touched up wording, and 95% less fangirl 'OMG JAPAN IS SO AWESOME DESU'


Sakura Love

Summary: With the changing of the seasons, the King of Games asks his partner questions… (Warning: Shounen ai fic, Yami/Yugi.) *EDIT* Updated, with proper grammar, some touched up wording, and 95% less fangirl 'OMG JAPAN IS SO AWESOME DESU!'

The sun beamed down with a vengeance, burning hotly on a bright summer day in Domino City. It seemed to have little to no effect on a young teen with tri-coloured hair, walking alongside his partner on a small quiet street.

"Ahh!" Yugi breathed, stretching his arms out as he walked.

"I love the summertime! I love when it's warm!" The young teen exclaimed, his violet eyes beaming with energy, and his smile as bright as the sun. Then he turned around.

"Do you like the summer, Other Me?"

He of course, was referring to his darker half, who was slowly trailing behind him, hands in his pockets, looking serious in thought, as always.

"Well, it does feel more familiar," He started, then faced his partner. "It was always hot in Egypt, but you could also get away with wearing no more than a toga then. In today's world, there's a dress code that I can't say I'm fond of." He said with an annoyed tone as he tugged at the leg of his shorts. Yugi merely giggled.

"Aww, it's not so bad." He replied, then he began to walk along the edge of the sidewalk holding his arms out, as if he were trying to balance himself.

Yami grunted, and began to look around, absorbing the scenery. Suddenly his expression changed, and he appeared confused.

"Yugi, are you sure this is the way to Anzu's house?" He inquired. Yugi stopped and turned around, still continuing his imaginary balancing act.

"Of course it is, Partner. We've walked down this road dozens of times, you should know this is the right way by now." He answered. But Yami did not look convinced, his eyebrows furrowing as he shook his head.

"This can't be the way," He said, as he approached a tree beside him, a tree identical to dozens that lined the street.

"These are not the same trees that we always pass on our way to Anzu's house, they are much different." Yami brushed his hand against the bark of the tree as he spoke. Yugi said nothing for a moment, before he burst into laughter, and walked over to his dark half. Yami did not look amused.

"What is so funny?" He asked. Yugi giggled again.

"Other Me," Yugi started to explain, as he reached his hand up to a branch of the tree. "These are cherry trees. In the springtime, they're pink from the blossoms, but when summer comes, the leaves turn dark red as the cherries grow. Trust me, these ARE the same trees." He grinned at Yami, who looked rather awkward due to his ignorance.

"I… see." He spoke slowly. Yugi smiled widely, thinking about how cute his Yami looked when he was embarrassed. He then reached his hand up into the branches of the trees and plucked a cherry from it's home.

"Y'know," He began, putting his free hand on his hip as he examined the cherry. "Most people like cherry trees best in the springtime, because when the flowers blossom, the spread everywhere and they look so pretty. But I like them best in the summer, because then the cherries are perfect for the eating!" He squealed, as he popped the cherry in his mouth. Yami stared at his light side with his eyebrow raised, looking skeptical as he put his hands back in his pockets. Yugi reached up and plucked another cherry, but this time, he held it out to Yami.

"Here! Try it!" He said, holding the cherry up to his face. Yami reluctantly reached for the fruit, but as he grabbed it, his fingers brushed against Yugi's fingers. They both quickly pulled their hands away from each other, blushing profusely. Yami brought the cherry to his lips, hesitated, but then put it in his mouth. He chewed for a moment, before he flinched and cried out, holding his cheek, and then spat it out.

"There was something in it!" He yelled, still rubbing his cheek as if it would dull the pain. Yugi gasped.

"I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you about the pit!" He flustered, then brought his hand to Yami's cheek. "Are you alright?" Yugi asked, his eyes wide with concern. Yami cheeks began to pinken as his face felt hot from the simple gesture.

"I… I'm fine, Yugi." He stammered. Yugi smiled as he tilted his head to one side, then reached up and plucked out another cherry and handed it to Yami.

"This time, you eat around the pit, and then you spit it out." He said, smiling. Yami took the cherry and carefully placed it in his mouth, and chewed very slowly. After he finished, he spat out the pit near the trunk of the tree, and swallowed the remainder of the cherry. The smaller of the two watched gleefully the entire time.

"What do you think?" He asked, his eyes wide with anticipation. Yami looked down at Yugi, and smiled.

"It was good." He responded. Yugi began to grin again, then pointed up to the tree.

"You pick one out this time." The small boy said. Yami looked up into the jungle of branches, and picked a cherry. He put it in his mouth, but when he began to chew, his face twisted with disgust, and he spat out the cherry before eating any of it.

"That one was unpleasant! It was very sour." He complained as he wiped his mouth. Yugi sighed, then pointed to a group of cherries.

"Other Me, you're supposed to pick the red ones."

"But the one I picked WAS red!" He protested. Yugi smiled again.

"Here, look at this." He said, continuing to point to the group of cherries. Yami leaned over and brought his eyes to the cherries. Yugi pointed to one." You have to pick the dark red ones, not the pink ones. Those aren't ready yet." He stated, then turned to Yami. The dark half looked over to his light half at the same time. Their faces were less than inches apart. As the two realized this, the blushing commenced again, as they quickly stepped away from each other. There was a moment of silence, before they both began to pluck the cherries from the tree and eat them, one by one.

Yugi couldn't take the silence anymore. He had to say something.

"Hey Partner…" He turned around.

"Yes?" Yami replied. Yugi was now stuck, he couldn't think of anything to say. He started to panic, but then he looked up at the cherries and got an idea. He picked another one off the branch, but this time he kept the stem on, and showed it to Yami.

"Did you know that if you can tie a knot into the stem with just your tongue, it means you're a good kisser?" He asked. Yami stared at Yugi for a moment, before shaking his head. "I can't really do it," Yugi continued, "The stems are always too stiff for me." He put the cherry into his mouth, and his lips began to twist in many different directions. "Hi hon't hoo rye it?" Yugi tried to ask, his mouth still having the cherry in it. Yami shrugged as he plucked another cherry, this time keeping the stem on. He put it in his mouth, and his lips began to twist around in a similar fashion to Yugi.

The two of them must have looked like quite a sight to passerby's, two teenagers making silly faces underneath the cherry tree. Yugi suddenly glared, and then spat out the stem.

"I can't do it…" He pouted, looking over to Yami. To Yugi's shock, Yami pulled the cherry from his mouth, holding it up. The stem had a small knot in it. Yugi's eyes went wide.

"Wow! I can't believe you did it! That must mean you're a good kisser!" Yugi cried out, his eyes shut and a look of delighted glee on his face. Yami's face turned serious as he approached Yugi. The younger teen opened his eyes, and expression changed to confusion as Yami came closer and closer. Yami took Yugi's hands into his, holding them gently. Yugi's heart began to pound so hard, he was sure that it would burst out of his chest.

"Why don't we find out?" Yami asked, his voice barely above a whisper, as he leaned slowly towards Yugi. Before Yugi could say a word, he felt Yami's lips on his, just softly touching them. Yugi melted into the kiss, and he pressed his lips more firmly into Yami's.

Time seemed to stop for the two young ones, as they disappeared into their own world, where nothing could disturb them. After several moments, the two slowly pulled away from each other. Yugi was afraid to open his eyes, afraid he would find himself in bed and realize it was only a dream. But when the magenta eyes opened slowly, all they saw were a pair of violet eyes staring back into them lovingly. Yugi let out a long sigh of relief when he knew it wasn't a dream, that it was real.

"Partner…" he whispered, but before he could say anything, Yami placed his index finger on Yugi's lips.

"I know. You don't need to say a word… because I feel the same way."

Yugi's eyes filled with tears, and he threw himself into Yami's arms. The two boys embraced each other tightly, both knowing that this was the beginning… of something beautiful.

THE END


End file.
